


Study Date

by flameandflare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, M/M, Object Penetration, One Shot, Sex Toys, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameandflare/pseuds/flameandflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean can't help but tease Marco in the library as they study, which quickly moves to his dorm room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend of mine. Figured I would upload it here :) it's sorta old so it's not the best thing I've written, that's for sure XD

Marco was trying really hard to focus on his textbook. No, really, he was. It was just so hard to concentrate when a hand kept making its way up his thigh…

"Jean, stop it." Marco said, looking towards the boy next to him. Jean smirked and moved his hand up even further. "

I wanna play a game…"

"And I want to study."

"Guess we can't always get what we want." Jean said, with a wicked smile. Marco glared at him and looked back down. What was he working on? Oh right, biology. Mammals have a keen sense of hearing, far greater…than…a human…

"Stop messing with my ear, Jean." Jean gave him an innocent look.

"But, I wanted to see what a human ear looks like, it looks too comical in the book."

"I'm pretty sure you don't look with your mouth," Marco reprimanded him and again went to his book. He felt Jean lean in close to him, feeling his hot breath on his ear.

"I like to taste it and visualize it for myself." He whispered, before giving Marco's earlobe a lick. Marco couldn't help but smile once he said that and then realized he couldn't give in to Jean's horniness.

"Jean, stop it. We are in the library!" Marco whispered out hoarsely, "What if someone saw you, huh? We would have so much explaining to do…" he felt Jean's hot lips going down to his jawline, leaving behind a tingling sensation with each kiss he gave him.

"Well, I have a dorm room to myself if it bothers you so much," he said into Marco's neck, feeling his pulse speed up through the soft skin of his lips.

"You already made me do something this morning," Marco blushed, remember how Jean forced him to come to his room to give him a little…gift.

"And how is your present treating you?" Jean said, smirking at Marco's blushing, freckled face.

"I-I'm getting used to it…"

"Oh no," Jean said, bringing his lips back to Marco's ear, smiling as Marco gasped out. "No, that won't do at all… You have to be a good boy and come back to my room so I can punish you properly," he whispered, smirking against Marco's warm ear. Marco was about to let out a moan, before he heard a rustle behind them. He pulled away from Jean quickly, to make sure that no one saw.

"Ma-maybe we should go to your ro-room…"

"That's my boy," Jean said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the library.

X.X.X.X.X

Marco was pushed up against the wall the moment they entered Jean's room.

Jean kissed and nipped at his neck, making Marco moan. "God, I love it when you moan." Jean whispered into his ear.

Marco gave him a smile. "You know I love it when you make me moan," he said, blushing.

Jean blushed as well, looking into his secret lover's face. They've been doing this for the past year and he still couldn't get over Marco's innocent looking face. It was this face that helped get him through the day. This was the face that he couldn't wait to see gasping and moaning out with a great need. It was this face... "I love you." He blurted out, before freezing.

He backed off and clamped a hand over his mouth. _What had he done?_  

Marco was shocked, but then took Jean's face in his hands and kissed the shocked lips passionately. "I love you, too," he said through heated kisses.

Jean felt his heart thumping against his chest. He lifted up Marco and dropped him on the bed. "I'm not going to go easy on you, I hope you know that," Jean said, removing his shirt to reveal his well-defined abs. Marco gulped the moment he saw him. He couldn't help but touch his stomach.

"I don't want you to." Marco blushed, causing Jean to moan and practically rip his shirt off. He kissed Marco's neck and went down to his erect nipple, which he pinched and played with causing Marco to breathe heavily. He gave it a lick and sucked on it roughly, rolling it between his teeth every so often. Marco let out whimpers, trying to move his hands to touch Jean, but Jean just held them down. "No, no. You're not allowed to touch." He whispered, moving up to bite his lip.

Before Marco knew it, Jean turned him around and tied his hands behind his back with a tie Jean found on the floor.

"Je-Jean, what are you doing…?" Marco huffed, trying to calm himself from being so aroused. Jean stood to unbutton his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. He then bent over Marco and unbuttoned his pants as well. Marco let out a shiver as Jean slowly pulled his pants off while kissing the spine on his back. Jean felt Marco's hard shaft through his boxers and smirked against him. He made sure to grind himself against Marco, making him moan out with pleasure.

Jean slowly pulled down his boxers to reveal the plug he stuck in Marco earlier in the day. He gently pushed it in deeper, making Marco shiver. "Please Jean, I want you…" Jean pulled Marco's head up so that his mouth was next to his ear. "

No, ask me properly," he commanded with a harsh whisper, slowly rotating the plug.

"I want your... dick inside of me," Marco groaned out as Jean began to pull out the plug, "I want to… Feel your big shaft… In me…"

"Good boy," Jean praised him, before plunging himself in Marco, giving him no time to recuperate from the previous object.

Marco let out a moan as he dropped his head back on the bed. He could feel the thrusts of Jean penetrate him deeper and deeper and he could feel his own hard shaft move in rhythm against his stomach. He suddenly found his hands free from the bondage and moved them from his back to hold on to the headboard. Jean wrapped one hand around Marco's dick - squeezing it tightly - while he pulled his hair with the other.

The two of them groaned and grunted from the pleasure. A layer of sweat covered the both of them. Jean pulled Marco up on top of him as he lay down on the bed. Marco held on to Jean's knees as he moved back and forth.

"Oh, fuck." Jean breathed out as Marco rode him. He could feel his balls tighten and knew he was getting close. Marco could sense it too and quickly got off of him and turned around before Jean started to complain. He lowered himself back down on Jean's dick and Jean began to stroke Marco's. Marco rode him while Jean's hips tried to match the speed. What started out as rough turned into a sensual motion. They both achieved a rhythm that was slow and steady.

"Marco, I'm about to…"

"Me too, Jean…," Marco breathed out, "Let's do it together."

Jean nodded and felt himself start to lose control. He released himself the same moment Marco did, feeling hot cum fall on his chest. Marco felt warmth spread throughout his stomach and he collapsed on top of Jean.

They lay there for a few minutes before Jean started to stroke Marco's back. Marco enjoyed his touch and pulled Jean out of him, before giving him a kiss on the lips. "I really do love you," Jean whispered as a blush spread across his face.

Marco smiled down at him, knowing he truly meant it. "I really love you, too. I think this means we should have study sessions more than once a week." Marco whispered into his neck.

Jean wrapped his arms around Marco and moved on top of him. "Don't you mean study dates?" He smirked, before he leaned down to give his lover a passionate kiss.


End file.
